Looped: jessi's death
i loved the show looped, my favoirte characters where luc and theo, this iscident lead me to stop watching it and look at the name last night i was watching Looped, and was very exited to see a new episode, i got the snacks andsat waiting for a very new episode, and thats what i got... the episode was called, "jessis death" i was very confused, this must've been some sort f glitch in the loop that caused jessi to no longer appear, from the name i had guessed. the episode began with luc and theo at dodgeball, theo got an idea, he got an idea, shown by a light bulb drawing on his head, he spoke the words "maybe we can do something where we go on the monitor and sa-" then he got hit by the dodge ball sayng "lets do that later" luc agreed an said "yep". luc walked away saying "maybe i can hit jessis mouth with the pizza!!!!!" theo said "it wont, trust me", it cuts to an 5 minute video of jessi building a box that on the front said "death box" in black text, the box was grey, a plant died, actually 18 of them, shown on the camera, then he re-painted it with red, "there thats better" said jessi, he went to eat some all natural plant food, the text on the box i was sure was autocorrected typing in a cartoon. the episode continues as luc thrown the pizza on his shirt jessi said "you me-" then luc interupted and said "yah yah fart box 9:30 yah yah" jessi then said "NO, but good guess, its DEAD BODY BOX" at this point i was more curious then ever, luc replied "is this a trick??" jessi grabbed applecrab and says too luc "no, its mutalitiy" the sound of his footsteps were the only things heard as the screen shown a picture of the school, the graphics ame back then all of a sudden there was a blood curling scream followed by the sound of a blood splash, luc said "dirrahrea box i bet, what pile of crap will we see today????????" theo said "dude" after that SARA WAS FORCED INTO THE DEATH BOX, INSIDE WAS of a dead body next to another, 1, sara, 2, applecrab, they were being barried, then it showed a mutilated coach lassar, after that it shows kelli with brains in her stomach, i vomited seeing this and i didint know this show could get that dark, the episode cut to laughing, along with screaming,appearently the episode came back, and kelly was murdered with her eye coming out, her brains wer sticking out like a goo, her other eye was bleeding, then it shows jessi crying for 2 minutes or so, he gets up with tears, shouting "WHAT HAVE I DONE???? IM A MONSTER" he screamed at the top of his lungs saying that sentence. luc and theo said at the same time, "this is going nowhere good" then it cuts to a picture of jessi, covered in blood, i honestley wanted to call 911 but they were unreachable, his eyes were red as if he was possessed, he was covered in a white sort of thing as if it had terribille quallity, his eyes were bleeding out and the skull on his shirts eye were bleeding to, the grass was white and the sky was grey, there was no clouds, i could barely see the school and by barely i mean there was no school where he was standing,he stick his had in the dead body box and closes it, i knew something bad was going to happen. his head comes off and blood is everywhere,it soaked the box. at that point, the theme song of the show plays in reverse,soon after it played, it went at full volume as he stuck his head in it, his blood formed words that said "THE END :)" i had nightmares for a week, i never would of expected this, if you see some sort of video or episode called "jessis death" or just named anything fimmiliar bringing you back to this, well lets just say that you shouldent watch it. Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Stupid MS Paint Category:Lost Episodes